ALiCe
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: "THAT'S WHAT I MEAN, ALICE. YOU DON'T BELONG HERE... HERE IN THIS FILTHY WORLD... NO... THIS IS NOT EVEN A "WORLD"." a story based on "ozmafia!" and "trick or Alice". the future naming of my characters will be based on "Ozmafia!" so i hope you wont be confused xD a Alice in wonderland story ... but ITS A BIT DIFFERENT... REVIEW !
1. Retrace I

Ever since I was young, I adored the story "Alice in wonderland". Why? Because I have the same name: Alice... Though, my full name is Alice Ainsworth.  
Ah... I still remember the days that I spent my time searching for a rabbit hole in our garden; well, I did find one but, it's just a normal rabbit hole. I always recall the story of Alice every time like an idiot.  
The reason? I want to experience what Alice experienced.  
Haha! You may say I'm an idiot for believing such stories, I realize that too. I fantasize that story until 6th grade; didn't mention, I got bullied a lot because of that. But when I finally reach 1st year of middle school, I realize it. That there's no such thing as wonder land... There's only reality.  
I change my point of view because of my parents... The family of Ainsworth... Uhh... How do I say this...? They have royal bloodlines. Not princess and princes like you think but, were one of the most special family and my parents don't want to disgraced the name of it.  
You know being a Ainsworth mean a lot, And because I'm the second daughter... I need to do better to reach my parents expectations. It's like that until I reach 2nd year of high school. All this past years I never felt any freedom. I'm just like a doll being controlled by my parents.  
All the things I wanted to experience during high school like, having many friends and... Falling in love... none of them come true.  
To be honest... I hate it... I'm sick of this kind of life...

"I HATE IT." that words echoed in my mind

"Then... Why don't you come in WONDER LAND..." a playful yet so sad tone of voice suddenly said.

"You're searching for it right...? Freedom. Then just leave this place and come to WONDER LAND" the owner of the voice said.

"w-who are you...?!" I asked. I feel like all of the hair in my body is standing.  
Whoever it is... It has such cold voice...

"YOU WILL KNOW SOON…" the voice said. "Now... COME, ALICE!" the voice continued.

"n-no! I don't even know you!" I shouted in fear.

"..." I heard nothing in reply but I felt someone's presence.

"Who's there?!" I asked, my voice was shaking.

"How mean Alice... We've met before. In fact this is not the first time I've talked to you. Sigh... The past you are sooooo much cuter!" he boasted.

"h-ha...?"

"Anyway, Alice, whether you like it or not... You will come to wonderland... Because you're fated to be there. You're not suited in this kind of place... But until then... See you, Alice..." the voice said as I felt that the presence I felt is continuing to vanish.

"MY ALICE..." when I heard the last thing the voice said send shivers to my spine.

"kriiiiiiiiiii~" I heard the alarm sound and quickly open my eyes.

"a dream...?" I said with a tone of relief.

" no... A nightmare perhaps...?" I asked myself.

Up till now I still feel... Scared..? Was I sacred..? Why...? Wait...WHAT WAS MY DREAM AGAIN...?

I ruffled my hair and get out of my bed.

I wonder what my dream was… I think I remember it a minute ago but... I don't recall it anymore... I wonder...

I took a bath and brush my teeth then dressed up. Since this is a big household, you won't be surprise by the way we dress right?  
I open my wardrobe and brought out a black above knee length dress with a lace on the end of its long sleeves and shoulder part with red ribbons in it; you can say that it's a Lolita dress.  
I'm just saying this but I don't dress like this outside.

"miss Alice?" a petite voice called out.

"breakfast is ready, miss Alice. Your father sent me to call you." the person behind my wooden oak door knocked.

"father, huh...? I wonder about that." I whisper to myself.

I wonder if he can even be considered or called as my father... Some goes as my mom...

I grew up in this household not knowing what the warmth and caring of a parent feels.

"THAT'S WHAT I MEAN, ALICE. YOU DON'T BELONG HERE... HERE IN THIS FILTHY WORLD... NO... THIS IS NOT EVEN A "WORLD"."

A voice echoed on my mind which causes me to be shocked and fall and make a "thud" sound.

"miss Alice? What's wrong?" the maid said while knocking.

"eh...? Ah. N-no... There's nothing wrong..." I said with a shaky voice.

"I see, well then Miss Alice, please proceed to the dining hall now. You father request your presence." the maid said and then left.

I stood up and wondered,

"What in the world happened...?"

When I was about to open the door, I suddenly felt someone looking at me... From nowhere... I turned around and search but I found nothing.

I shivered and quickly run outside my room. Though I didn't notice someone talk.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU... ALICE... BUT, WHEN WILL YOU REMEMBER...? ALICE...? MY DEAR ALICE...?" a voice from the person in my dream echoed in the empty room; His voice full of despair.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.

I open the huge oak door revealing my mother, father and sister; maryanne Ainsworth.

My sister and my eyes met and she smiled at me kindly.

My sister excels in everything she easily reach our parents expectation... That's the main reason they want me to do better...

Though, I know it myself... I can't be like my sister... She's better than me at anything... But... I could never hate her. She's the only one in this household that let me feel that I'm not alone. My sister is the person who supports me in shadow, and comfort me when I'm in pain. She have done the thing that our own parents never done to me.  
I smiled at back at Maryanne then greeted our parents.  
After we eat our father announce something.

" Maryanne I want you to handle a very important job, it's in the other country so you will have to stay there for a few weeks." my father said with his usual strict voice  
" I understand father" my sister agreed.  
"then you shall depart tomorrow morning."  
" I understand." my sister yet again, replied with no tone of resistance.  
As for me, they, my parents treated me as if that I'm not there. Yet they're the one who called me.  
I quickly finish my food and excuse myself; they didn't mind me though.

Minutes have passed since breakfast and stayed in our garden; I'm not upset at all on what just happened. I don't really care actually. How do I say this...? I'm... Already used to it. It hurts at first but, I kind of don't mind it anymore.

I brought out a book to read, and red it in peace.  
"hmmmmー it's such a nice weather..." I drowsily said as I continue to read the book.

Though time already passed and I didn't notice that I fell asleep.

"ALICE...WHY... CAN'T YOU REMEMBER...?" a person said as he cares my face while I'm asleep.

"ALICE..." my subconscious heard someone called me and I flinched.  
It's that, sad voice again... When that voice called my name ever since in my dream... My heart tightens and I feel like crying...

"ALICE..." it called out once again.

"ALICE... MY PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS beloved ALICE... REMEMBER ME... PLEASE..." I hear the voice said.

I suddenly felt water dropping on my face.

"ALICE..." the voice said shakily.

"Alice!" I heard the voice called out again and again.

"Aliー" I suddenly woke up and shouted,

"who are you?!"

Then I finally realize that it was my sister who's calling me. But I wonder... The voice from earlier is different...

My sister looks at me, still shock because I suddenly shouted at her.

"a-ah... Sister... I thought you're someone else... I'm sorry." I smiled nervously.

"hahaha~ I see, you surprised me. Don't shout suddenly like that." she giggled.  
As I thought. I really admired my sister.

"Anyway, why are you here Maryanne?" I asked as I get up from my sleeping position.

"I saw you falling asleep on the ground. You might get a cold so I woke you up." she said timidly.

"oh... Hey, before you woke me up... Did you see someone talking to me when I was asleep..?" I asked touching the part of my face that is wet.  
Tears...? From earlier...? Then... As I thought...

"..." my sister gave me a long pause and a mysterious look before saying a word.

"No, I... didn't see anyone there..." she said.

But... How can that be...? It tears... Are real... I also felt it drop from my face... It's not even raining so it's definitely someone's tears... Is... My sister... Lying...? She weird... Normally she would gave me a convincing answer but...  
"Anyway, maybe you're just dreaming, Alice. Don't mind it" she said.

A dream... Huh...?

"Alice, do you want to play?"

"hmm? Play what?" I tilted my head and asked.

"Anything you want."

"I don't particularly want to play anything though." I said setting my eye on the book that I'm reading.

"then... Let's the game of cards!" she chirp.

"umm... Are you even listening to me..? Plus, I don't know how to play that, Marryanne." I said, still looking on the book.

"please, Alice! Your sister wants to play with you before she leaves tomorrow." she said calmly.

"I may not comeback... Anymore..." then she whispered something.  
But I've heard it clearly.

I stare at her in shock but, in return she gave me a smile.

"so, okay? Let's play!" She cheerfully said as she brought out a set of playing cards.

"sigh... But I'm still reading..." I hesitantly said.

"oh, yeah. By the way, what are you reading? You seem so caught up to it. Is it another psychology book?" she asked.

"ah, I guess you can call it that, but it's quite different than the usual one. This is more like a novel. A fairy tale." I said and draw my attention on the book once again.

"Ohh, could you tell me what it is about while I'm distributing the card?" she asked me kindly.

"ah... Mm." I agreed. "it's about a girl who fell on a rabbit hole, and found herself into a mysterious country, called "wonder land"" I said as I look at my sisters face, she was suddenly shock and stop distributing the card on her hand; a queen of hearts card when I said the word wonder land.

"is there something wrong?" I asked my sister who's suddenly got stiff.

"ah? N-no. There nothing at all!" she denied all her might.

"b-but... Isn't that story... Alice... In wonderland...?" she nervously asks.

"mm! It's my favorite story when I was young." I smiled.

"but this is not literally "Alice in wonder land" story. It's more like a different story." I said as my sister... Regain her composure..? Maybe.

"hmm..? What do you mean different?" she asked as she continue distributing the cards.

"well... You see.. In this story... Alice fell into a hole that leads her to wonderland." I explain

"and what's the difference with that?"

" you see... She fell into a weird place."  
" hahaha! you silly little Alice. Wonderland IS described as a weird place by its author right?" my sister giggled.

" no! For example, in the original novel, wonderland have a normal Cheshire cat, an old mad hatter, a cruel red queen, a big caterpillar, the dorm mouse, the duchess, the knight, a two fat twins and... A white rabbit. But in here, there is no such people.. I mean animal. They are more like divided into families... Hmm , as they can be called a mafia. They have their own leader and territory. It's definitely different in the real version!" I saw my sisters eyes widen when she heard that in this novel, is really different. Maybe it's really shocking...? Beside, why mafia right?

"though, it's also a bit similar because, there is a twins, and a guy that is like the hatter; though he's more mysterious. And also the duchess, she is described as a beautiful lady who is capable of doing anything. She is well respected; she's like one of the higher ups just like the leaders."

I look at my sister again, this time; it looks like her skin color went pale.

"are you ok, Rosemarie? Do you want me to continue?"

"c-continue... I'm interested to hear it" she gave me a small smile.

"o-ok..." I said

"the families, are not always in peace. It's like they don't get along with each other. Plus add up the exiled ones. And also there are only the higher ups... No queen."

"oh... What an interesting book... Well, how about Alice? You left her out..."

"Alice... Is one of the weirdest parts ... It seems like... They're saying that... Alice belongs in wonderland... Not in her normal world; no... They even said that the "world" that she knows was not even a world but an illusion. It seems like... She's not the only Alice... Uhmm.. How do I say this... There's like a cycle... I mean... She can't die... If she does... She will be reincarnated... In this story, it seems like... She's the reincarnation of the old Alice... Oh, and also... She will have all the past memories of the previous alice's... Then... The history will once again repeat itself." I said.

"a-and... Why is that..?" she asked again...

"well... Alice is love by everyone... And it looks like when she's gone the balance of their world will fall."

"!" I saw my sister make a shock face.

"a-and... What is the second weirdest..?"

"eh...? Ah.. Oh.. It's the story. It has no title, and I look this book up once in the public library which have the copies of even the oldest book... But I couldn't find any... I show it to the librarian and she said that, this book may not have any copy. Oh, I almost forgot. The names of the characters are weird."

"Weird?"

"Yes, look there's Hansel and Gretel, they're the twins. And I know that you knew the story of Hansel and Gretel. I mean, it has the same naming, right?"

My sister felt suddenly silent, then a minute later talk.

"Alice... May I ask who's the author of... THAT BOOK." she said the last part shakily.

"a-ah... Know that I think about it... I haven't look at the author yet... Let's see..." I said as I flip the back cover of the old book.

My eyes widened from what I saw, that I almost throw the book away from" me.

It's just a coincidence... Right...?

"Alice...? Who's the author? And also... Why did you go pale? Are you sick?" my sister asked worriedly.

"t-the author... The author's name is... ALICE..." I said. I saw my sister's eyes widened in shock.

"b-but, it may just be a coincidence that her name is the same as the main character right?" I smiled.

" yeah..." my sister agreed but, it seems like she not convince.

"hey, Alice. Where did you found that book?" she asked me seriously.

"oh, this? I found it on in here." I said.

"here...?" my sister asked, confused.

"yeah, I found it after I got home from school; I notice that there's like a hidden place in that big tree over there" I said as I pointed on the tree.

"then I notice it and looked inside, then I found this. Why?" I said.

"a-ah... No.. It's nothing..." she said.

"well, let's play...?" she rather like nervously.

"okay...!" I agreed as I shove off the frightening feeling.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.

On that day my sister thought me how to play cards and we played until afternoon, though I admit that I can't help thinking about that mysterious  
book and author.

Was it really just a coincidence...?

I questioned myself. Even though I'm the one who said that, I can't help but to pick up a mysterious feeling from this book. And... The way that the author describes the character seems so weird yet... So real.

"Alice...? You're spacing out again. Are you not feeling well?" my sister asked as she stick her forehead to Mine.

"ehh...? W-what is it Maryanne...?" I asked rather spaced out.

"do you want to stop playing...?"

"ah... M-mm.." I nodded my head in agreement. "I'm sorry..."

"don't mind it!" she said timidly

I excuse myself to my room and quietly lie down on the bed.

I can't help but to think that this is not a coincidence, so once again, I checked out that book.

As I flip the pages, I notice that there is a single page that is folded.

"Weird. It's not here earlier..." I said as I look what's inside the folded page.

And as I look, I saw was a ... Letter...? I don't know... It looks like it was addressed to someone...

_**"to you,**__**  
**__**Now that you've reach the last page of my book, same thing may happen to you, if you choose the right path you won't have any sorrow.**__**  
**__**Regret is the most unpleasant thing in this world. It may look like it's nothing for you but I know it's really something, I really do.**__**  
**__**"HE created an illusion for OUR Satisfaction and protection, but you can't forever stay asleep. Open your eyes or the balance of our real world will fall, **__**  
**__**remember... That our discussion is important, once you have made one, don't ever look back and regret.**__****_

_**YOU ARE ME AND I AM YOU. Always remember that. Something big will happen to you soon, and that will be considered as the sign of the new cycle beginning.**__****_

_**We have to do our best this time too, so we will not commit any sadness for THEM anymore...**__****_

_**—**__**ALICE**__**..."**__**  
**_

I didn't actually understand any of the sentences in the letter, cause the deeper I get into it, the sleepier I feel.

I yawned and I decided to just read it tomorrow, and just go to sleep for now.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

"THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME... ALICE... YOU WILL SOON RETURN TO US..." the voice from earlier said.

"You should stop... I don't want to bring Alice back our original world anymore! She will just suffer! I don't want to see her suffer again and again!"

"YOU CAN'T LET HER BE. TRAP INSIDE YOUR ILLUSIONS FOREVER YOU KNOW... AND... YOU CAN'T LET THE BALANCE IN WONDERLAND FALL RIGHT...? DUCHESS..."

"..."

"You can't change her fate... You can just temporarily trap her in the world that you created. Though you do know that she'll still live in a harsh world wherever she goes.. That's why she doesn't need your illusions... She need to go back in wonderland..."

"..."

"Our talk is getting long... I will await your return duchess... And also.. Alice's.."

"Please... For this remaining day of her in this illusionized world... Please don't mess her thoughts...even though she won't remember ANYTHING when she wakes up.. I still want to make her experience a nice and happy life... So please... Just wait a little.."

"... Whatever... I'm going back for now..."

"Thank you..."

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘（＾Ｏ＾

As the fateful day which will be the beginning of all, began to approach... I Alice, still don't know a thing...

WHAT KIND OF FATE DO I HAVE...?


	2. Retrace II

This morning my sister departed. We all see her off to the airport until her plane successfully departs...

"Alice, take care of yourself while I'm gone, okay?" my sister patted my head as she smile at me.

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore, Marryanne!" I pout.

"Yes, yes, you're not." Marryanne chuckled.

"Be careful, okay...?" I said.

She nodded and smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be. Well then, Goodbye... My little Alice." she hugged me and smile sadly.

"Hey...! What do you mean by goodbye? As if like you're not gonna come back. Its "see you" right?" I smiled and hug her back.

* * *

And after that... She left. I bid her goodbye and was about to leave the airport when suddenly some loud noise was heard above... And the only scenery that I saw was... The Smokey airplane crashing down in the sea area.

I, knowing that my sister is riding in there cried my eyes out. My parents was shocked. I want to call out her name..! I wanted to shout...! But no voice came out... I just continued to cry.

Hey... Sister...? Please... Please stay alive...! Please let me see you once again...!

"Mother...Father... Is sister..." I said while sobbing.

"Stand up, Alice. You'll disgrace our name if look weak..!" my mother with her strict voice said without looking worried.

"Do you even love us siblings once...? You can't even cry... Or worry over my sister who can be dead right now?! How awful are you going to get...?!" I shouted.

Then In a snap, I felt someone slapped me.

"We didn't raise you to have a foul mouth like that!" my father angrily said.

"Yeah, it's because you didn't raise me at all right? Look! Look at that crushed plane! My beloved sister who gave mo love and care unlike you is in there right now! She might be dead right now and you're not even worrying?! What kind of parents are you?!" I snap.

"Milady, please calm down. We're in a public area. And I already contacted the police, we shall wait for the further announcement." one of the butlers hold me down.

I don't know what I want to say anymore. I felt so weak. So afraid. Afraid to know that my sister is dead..

We waited for at least 5 hours for the announcement of the rescuers... And the new just devastated me..

"You're the family of Mrs. Marryane Ainsworth?" some guy in a rescue suit asks my mother and father.

"Yes, we are. So? How was it?" they ask like they don't care what the result would be.

Hateful...! I hate them...

"I'm sorry, ma'am, sir... But there are no survivors... So.. You're daughter is already dead. Our condolences..." the man bowed down.

"Alice. Proceed to the car immediately. You take her home now." my father ordered. He didn't even show any sign of sadness in his voice.

"as you wish, sir. This way milady" the butler bowed and takes me along with him... But because I'm powerless... I can't do anything but to follow.

As were driving back home, I can still see the smoke of the crash airplane...

"Milady... You shouldn't worry... You will forgot your sister sooner or later..." the butler whisper as he looks at the mirror.

"eh...? Did you say something...?" I faintly said.

"no.. You should sleep now, milady..." as he said that... I unconsciously fell asleep.

Dark...

It's dark...

So cold...

Alone... I'm all alone now...

My sister... Is already... DEAD.

"Alice!" I saw my sister smiling figure. She was reaching out her hands to me.

"You're not alone Alice! I'm always here for you... I love you, Alice. Sayonara..." then the figure of my sister faded and turn into lights in front of me. I cried calling for her name many times but she didn't came back.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm already in the house... The dreadful scenery is still fresh in my mind... And also... The dream...

That was enough proof for me to believe... She was already gone.

"..." I get out of my room and look around the house...

"Alice..! I'm glad you're awake now! You were asleep for 3 days!" someone called out.

Ahh... What a loving voice... Just like my sisters..

Remembering my sister's way of calling me... I suddenly feel sorrowful again.

"Alice!" the owner of the voice hugged me on the back, and as I look to whom it was...

"Mother...?" I said with a shock voice.

"Yes...? You were asleep for 3 consecutive days...! Me and your father were so worried!" she exclaimed.,

Worried...? They...? What is she talking about...? There's no word "worried" in their dictionary, right..?

"Melisa, have you seen Alice? She's not in her room— Alice!"a familiar figure suddenly came running toward me and gave me a tight hug.

"fa...ther...?" I said.

Are they really my parents...? What in the world happened...?

"Philp, we should hold a party for Alice is awake now!" my mom cheerfully said as my dad cheerfully agreed.

What, Are they saying..? Held a party...? Why are you going to hold a party for me...? While my sister doesn't have a funeral yet...?!

"What are you saying?!" I suddenly shouted which made my parents shocked.

"Eh? Alice? What happened?" my mother worriedly asked.

"Why are you holding a freaking party when my sister just died?!" I shout with a voice full of hatred.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" my mother asked.

"Yeah, are you perhaps dreaming while you were in a long slumber..?"

Huh...? What are they saying...? My sister is already dead so they decided to forget her..?! How selfish are they gonna get?!

"My sister! Maryanne!"

" hahaha.. Silly Alice, So you were dreaming."

"What do you means dream?! This is more like a dream to me! How can you be so nice?! You're not like that! You two don't even love us siblings!"

"Alice... We're like this from the start. Plus...". My parents looks at each other...

"You don't have any sister, Alice." they said in unison.

"Moreover, There's no Marryanne here." my father added.

"huh...? What..? But... All my sister did... Her warmth... Her face... Her smile... I can still remember all of them...! Then you retelling me that I'm just dreaming...!?" I said while crying.

"i saw the plane crashed with my own eyes! Then you're still telling me it's a dream?! How can you forget her?!"

"Alice! Calm down!" my father hug me and so is my mother.

"no...! At least remember my sist—" I didn't finish my sentence cause I suddenly felt dizzy and then after that... Everything went blank.

...

"-ice...!"

...

"Alice..!"

Eh...? Someone's... Calling me...

I saw a ray of light in front of me.

"Alice! Goodbye my dear Alice." someone said. Then suddenly, the light engulfed my whole body. I didn't feel hurt or scared. It was warm... Like my sisters love...

Wait...

Sister...?

Do I even have a sister...?

"Eh...?" I woke up crying.

"Alice! Were so glad you're awake now!" my mother hugged me.

"Mother...?" I said while tears still flowing through my eyes.

"What... Happened...?"

",shhh... Don't cry... You were just having a bad dream... Don't worry..." my mother tightens her hug.

I wonder... I feel like I'm forgetting something... No... Someone...

WHO WAS IT AGAIN...?,

あかさたなはまやらいきしちにひみりをうくすつぬふむゆるんえけせ...(- this is nothing~! don't mind it~!)

I was thinking hard who the person that I forgot... cause When I close my eyes... I hardly see a blurred picture of a girl... In wonder who it was until I fell asleep thinking about it.

I was fast asleep when I suddenly heard footsteps coming towards me

"Alice... I missed you..." the voice said. It was familiar but yet again... unfamiliar.

I felt someone caressing my face which made me flinch.

"nn...!"

"Alice..." the voice said.

I don't know why but all of a sudden, the sleepiness in my body suddenly faded, and I quickly open my eyes.

! W-who...? H-how...? Eh..!?

Why the heck is there a boy inside my room?! More than that... Who the heck?!

The mysterious guy chuckled as if like he can hear my thoughts.

But I'm actually shock how handsome he is...

"Well, Miss Alice, you're the same as usual I see." He said politely.

Handsome and polite... Wow.. But... What did he just say...? Do we know each other...?

"Eh..? Umm... But... do i know you...?" I said, and he once again, chuckled... But this time... He has the tone of sadness in his voice.

"i see... You... Still don't remember... This means... It's too early for us to meet yet..." he sigh.

"Umm...? May I ask who are you and how did you get in here..?" I wasn't able to understand anything that he's saying so I just ask my own question.

"You can't miss Alice. You already saw my face... This is troublesome... But you must forget what happened." he sigh.

He gets something in his pocket... A small crystal tube with a pink liquid inside of it... Wait... Is that a potion?!

"excuse my rudeness but this is necessary," he drank the potion and lean towards me.

He pulled me into his kiss. No, let me rephrase it... He made me drink the potion in his mouth by force.

"mmm...!?" I reacted violently. Some of the potion slip out of our mouth as he force me to drink.

What is he doing?!

...

...

Wait... I-isn't this... Going a little intense now?! I think I've drank every last bit of the potion inside his mouth but... Why is he still not stopping?!

!

H-Hess exploring my mouth now...! And why the heck am I blushing?!

I want to push him... But... Why am I reacting to him...? He's kiss... Feels very nostalgic...

I was dazed by my own thoughts and feelings... But I manage to pull myself together!

"mm...!" I push him, though I didn't manage to break the kiss.

"...ah... I'm sorry... I got carried away. It's just.. It's been a long time since I've kiss you." he said while drawing me close to him and touching my lips.

Eh..? What did he say..? My head is spinning.. My eyes feels blurry...

"But don't worry... Even if I don't want you to... You will forget about the kiss when you wake up.." he whisper sweetly in to my ears which made me flinch slightly, and blush hardly.

"Well then, my princess... I'll let you sleep now." he laid he down once again in my bed and whisper to my half asleep self...

"nee... Why don't you just hurry up and forget everything...? Alice...it hurts me seeing you and not remembering me... But... Once you've forgotten every memory you have here... You can now comeback to us, Miss Alice...haha... No, MY ALICE." he chuckled slightly between my ears.

"But... Until then See you soon..." until those words everything went black.

What does he mean...? Why would I forget everything...? Wait... What is it again...?

* * *

"... I've told every one of you after my return... Right...?" a female voice said. She was angry... Angry at someone.

"hai... But I really want to see her no matter what, and I thought her memories will come back soon so, I can just make it faster but... I failed." a polite voice of a guy then said.

"she won't remember yet! I told you all to leave her be in the meantime right?!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness... I will reflect on my action... Dear duchess." he said.

"I'm glad you understand..." the girl let out a long sigh

"We should make our preparations now... It's about time... For Alice return!" she then exclaimed.

"Hai. Kashikomarimashita. Well then, I'll excuse myself." the guy voice said, and now can no longer be heard.

"Alice... Enjoy your remaining time in that illusanize world... I'll await your return... My beloved, dear Alice..." the girl has a very sorrowful voice as she said those word.

WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE EXACTLY? WHAT IS REALLY ALICE? Everything will slowly unveil...


End file.
